


Monsters Bride

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Sex Picture, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Aphrodisiac Bite, Biting, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Hanzo Takes One And Sends It To Your Other Husbands, Human/Monster Romance, If I Forget To Tag Something Let Me Know!, Kitsune Hanzo Shimada, Knotting, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Scenting, Table Sex, The DP In One Hole Is Only Vaguely Mentioned In Chapter 2, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolves, monster!reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: The castle itself seemed to be normal on the outside, not a single thing out of place, but underneath it, all was something evil. Something not human. Steeling yourself you put one foot in front of the other, you are a Bride, an offering of peace to the monster’s to leave the humans in the village alone and to continue on with their day to day lives in peace.A sacrifice.





	1. The Wolfs Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to basically write the reader where they'd be fucked by several Overwatch monster boy's and this is what came from that. Hope that you all enjoy it! I'll be adding tag's and such as the story progresses! Jesse is just the first for this! 
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

It was a simple assignment, go to the location become the monster’s bride and be used as a distraction to keep the monsters from making humans vanish in the night, coming back the next day stumbling, smelling heavily of alcohol and having no memories about the previous night.

The castle itself seemed to be normal on the outside, not a single thing out of place, but underneath it, all was something evil. Something not human. Steeling yourself you put one foot in front of the other, you are a Bride, an offering of peace to the monster’s to leave the humans in the village alone and to continue on with their day to day lives in peace. 

The door was easy enough to open but refused to budge after slamming shut behind you. In some cliche cartoon way, nothing you did seemed to work something was keeping it closed, and if it was being kept closed then something was keeping you here. Panic was worming its way through your stomach and body, it was only now that you regretted doing this. Agreeing to become a Bride and be an offering to the monsters. 

A sacrifice.

Warm arms wrapped around you, followed by the scent of tobacco and earth, you shivered at their touch, but also found yourself leaning into it.

“Been a while since someone’s come to visit our little home,” the draw was very much southern, taking on a very cowboy like aspect with pronunciation. “Gotta say that you are a surprise though Pumpkin, not every day we get a human willingly walking into our den.” 

Something warm and wet moved against your ear, nibbling at it before moving onto your neck, nuzzling it, licking it and just acting as if you were the best smelling thing that the southern drawl man had ever smelled.

“You look mighty pretty Sweet Pea, you smell so good, not a single bit of silver or any type of ward runin in your veins,” another deep breath, teeth were nibbling the skin on your neck. The man drinking in your smell, something hard was pushed against your hips making you jump in surprise. “You the Bride Sugar Plum?” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, unable to find your voice all you could do was a nod in response to the man’s voice. Your body was then turned around, you came face to face with the owner of the southern drawl. A handsome scruffy man, with warm brown eyes, looked back at you, keeping your eyes focused on him. He hummed, nuzzling your face and nosing around your neck before he kissed your forehead.

“Names McCree, sorry that we didn’t carry you over the threshold or nothing. Wasn’t sure when you’d come or if you’d come at all,” McCree paused, running his hands through your hair and tilting your chin so that you were looking at him. “You ain’t gotta hide your pretty face from me Pumpkin, and for what it’s worth I’m sorry that you had to be the one to do this. Ain’t easy leaving an entire life behind, I know how hard that is.” 

You bit your bottom lip if you spoke now all you would do is cry. Crying would reward you with nothing, and it would be for nothing. Lips were pressed against yours, a soft and comforting weight before moving away, you chased the warmth the kiss took with it and the taste of cinnamon and cloves. Tasting and licking McCree’s lips to the point that the man was grinding against your body, panting and a sheen of sweat on his skin could be seen.

“Not sure if you came on the best night possible, or the worst one Sugar Bean, but let’s get you to your room before I do anything that both of us will regret,” McCree spoke, breathless while he held onto your wrist tightly as he leads you away from the door you came in. 

Down a series of hallways, before he stopped in front of a doorway, his grip on your wrist even tighter than before, McCree leaned against the wall out of breath while he spoke.

“Here’s your room Honey. Best run along in there before the big bad wolf get’s you.” McCree finished with a grin while he tried to walk away, only for you to take his hands into your own. 

“I can help, it’s why I’m here. Why I’m your Bride.” 

“Pumpkin, I hardly doubt that you want some wolf knotting you up on your first night here in the Castle. Just let me go and lock your door. Bride or not I’m not going to knot you just because of some basic instinct telling me to fuck you senseless with my knot and cover you in my Scent.”

You shivered at McCree’s words, wolf and knotting. So he’s the werewolf of the castle, the large beast you would often hear howling at night in the forest. Standing up on your tip toes, invading McCree’s space. Close enough to see that his eye color started to change, and his teeth as well. 

“Then don’t resist it,” you whispered against McCree’s lips before diving in to taste the mixture of cinnamon and cloves, the flavor mingling together in your mouth and warming your body. 

McCree groaned, before pinning you against your door, and shoving his tongue into your mouth, dancing around a bit, you noticed that it seemed like it was swollen a bit, swollen with that heavenly mixture of cinnamon and cloves that you were drinking as if it were the last thing you could have. Your body felt as if it were on fire, and bloated with the taste of cinnamon and cloves.

McCree growled, opening your door before slamming it shut with a loud bang before he pinned you down on your bed. Growling, biting and licking every inch of your exposed skin that he could while he pushed your dress up and out of his way. There was a hunger in his eyes and the way he moved, a growl and fingers kneaded your thighs as he went higher and higher, till his fingers were resting against the fabric of your panties.

You gasped when you felt nails lightly being pulled over the fabric, while the other was rubbing gently through the fabric. A warm breath fanned against the cloth, making you burn even more when McCree’s mouth became latched onto the fabric, sucking and licking at the fabric wet from your own slick, making you moan aloud while you ground down against his face. A pleasing sound coming from McCree, while he stopped and just kept his nose buried in the saliva and slick soaked fabric of your panties.

Fingers looped into the band, pulling down your panties in one quick motion before McCree started tasting and teasing at your folds, earning a gasp at you from the unfamiliar sensation of feeling another tongue moving inside of you. McCree took his time, exploring as much as he wanted before moving his tongue even faster, moving only once to better suck and lick at the sensitive bud between your folds, your first wave of pleasure hit you. Trapping McCree’s head between your legs only fueled the wolf, even more, to suck and lick, chasing each movement you made with a smile on his lips.

So incredibly wet, so good and flushed, and ready for him to take you. McCree stayed in his comfortable spot between your legs, making you cry out over and over again before leaving his spot to kiss you. The taste of cinnamon and cloves mixed with you wasn’t as horrible as you thought it would be, you sucked at McCree’s tongue. Chasing that heavenly mixing of flavors earning a laugh from the wolf.

“Good to know that you are enjoying this so much. Going to move on now okay Pumpkin.” McCree pushed his way into you, stretching you earned a small pained noise, which made the werewolf slow down, and the two of you were in absolute bliss when he was completely inside of you.

You wanted more, it all felt so good. So warm, so right and the sheer girth of McCree made you even happier. He’s bigger than anything you’ve had before, and it was amazing. So full, so tight and you couldn’t help but wiggle your hips to feel McCree move inside of you.

This earned a growl from the werewolf who slammed into. Pulling out and slamming back inside of you, hiking your hips up to better push inside of you all you could do was moan aloud while McCree had his way with you. Feeling his dick becoming even bigger while inside of you made you moan aloud.

“Gonna knot you up real good Sweet Pea, fill you so full of my seed that you’ll be bloated. Waddling around with my pups growing inside of you in a week.” McCree snarled out, his voice deeper and more wolf than human. 

McCree’s words make you squirm, your body feeling more alive now than it had before. Not holding back your cries you let them fall freely from your mouth, which seemed to please McCree and make him slam into you even harder before kissing you, that delightful taste of cinnamon and cloves returned.

You felt something more, stretching you while McCree’s thrust became wild and less focused. Fingers digging into your hips while whatever it was became locked in place, with a few more powerful thrust McCree was howling, thick hot spurts of his cum covered your walls now trapped inside of you while he continued to move to ride out the last few waves of his pleasure while you cried aloud after finding your own.

McCree smiled at you, nuzzling your hair and kissing your face. The two of you relaxed before doing this frantic fucking all over again two more times later in the night. McCree always cumming and trapping it inside of you as to not allow any of his seed to escape. Making sure that you were as full as you could be with his cum, which made you feel a bit bloated and sluggish, but the warm feeling of being blissed out and the taste of cinnamon, cloves and McCree treating you like royalty made it all worth it.

The final time McCree was gentle, treating you as if you were made of glass. Acting as if you were already with a child with how he caressed your belly, kissed it and whispered sweet little things to it.

“Next time, we’re going to do this in a Nest I make for you.” McCree chuckled, giving you a kiss before pulling you flush against his chest, his knot still buried deep inside of you.


	2. The Kitsune's Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: here’s my bold first attempt at writing for a kitsune so hERE you all go. part two in the monsters bride series. 
> 
> kitsune hanzo/female reader.

You woke up with a groan, head feeling fuzzy and your body heavier than it had ever been before. You had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside and McCree’s knot had long since gone down, a flaccid and easily slid out of you. You couldn’t stop the moan that founds its way past your lips, flaccid or not you know what your husbands dick felt like when it was fully erect, and to feel it sliding out of your sensitive cunt was wonderful, and absolutely worth biting your lip. 

If McCree was awake, you’d beat that he would shove his dick right back in and fuck you all over again until he was knotted inside you again. Warm, knotted and safe. Three things that pleased the wolf, and made you insanely happy to feel. Wiggling off of McCree you felt his seed dribbling out of you, he’d certainly released enough of his cum inside of you that this would happen. Squeezing your thighs together you decided to find something to eat. 

While your body told you that you were full, full of McCree and his seed four great rounds of sex did not equal a filling meal for anyone. 

Wandering out of your room was a bad idea, you quickly became lost and soon stood in a random hallway far away from your own room. You bit your lip, you are tired, hungry and your thighs were becoming wetter and wetter by the second. 

A chuckle came from right next to you, making you jump at the new voice and stare at the one who did it. The man is handsome, his facial features and body structure much different from McCree’s and the swishing of not one, but two tails drew your attention to the man even more. 

“If I remember correctly, in the story Hansel and Grettle left breadcrumbs to find their way back home, but you my beautiful bride have done so with McCree’s seed.” 

You felt your face heat up at the man’s word’s and to the point of burning when he leaned down, bringing a nice glob of cum from the floor on his fingers to his face. Inspecting it as if it would give him some sort of answers before licking it clean off of his fingers and looking at you. 

“Even McCree’s cum seeping from you taste wonderful, I’d like to have a better taste.” the man leaned in close, a devilish grin on his face while you nodded your head yes, far more turned on by the idea of this man-eating you out and tasting McCree’s cum made you shiver. 

The man picked you up as if you weighed nothing, closing the door before laying you down on a mess of soft pillows and blankets, hiking your dress up he nosed against your inner thighs. Licking and biting here and there making you shake and quietly moan at his actions. 

The man continued, nosing at your sensitive, abused and still cum soaked cunt before he pushed his nose directly into you making you yelp when he moved around. Nosing your inside before his tongue started moving around, tasting and feeling your folds before moving away, licking his lips while doing so. 

“Even after being taken by another man you are still a great treat.” the man spoke, moving his finger against your folds, caressing your dewy lips and smiling while he did so, “Even now it’s still flowing out of you. McCree made sure that he would have a high chance of impregnating you.” 

Impregnate. The words made your body shiver in delight, you should have been turned off by the idea, but you were turned on nonetheless. McCree even said while having sex with you that he would breed you up all nice and good, make you waddle around with his pups, and thinking about it made you remember how good it felt to feel his knot inside of you, anchoring him to you and making it impossible for his cum to escape. 

“Can you do it too?” you asked, feeling brave and horny as hell, the man seemed startled for a moment before he leaned down a smile on his lips. 

“One can certainly try.” was all the man said before he started pushing his way in, earning a cry of pleasure from you while you dug your nails into his skin, wanting to leave little crescent marks in his skin. 

Sliding his hands underneath your rear after he was fully hilted inside of you, he squeezed your ass made you grind into him, seeking out his touch wanting him to move, to give you more and exactly what you wanted. Grunting he pushed in deep, his thrust precise and time to make you feel them and curling your toes that they tingled. 

“Hanzo,” the man spoke while he slowed the thrust of his hips, looking at you with another grin on his face, snapping his hips once really good when you tried to speak, knocking the air out of your lungs. “It is my name, I expect to hear you scream it, Bride.” 

Hanzo picked up the pace, the slow and shallow thrusting picked up, becoming even more precise, and hitting your sweet spot. Growing bigger, and bigger while doing so, you gasped. Grinding down to meet Hanzo’s thrust, earning a chuckle from him. 

“Even after taking McCree’s knot, and walking around with his seed still inside of you, you are still so lewd my dear Bride.” Hanzo finished with a kiss that stole the screams from your mouth, while he acted like a machine driving into you with a renewed frenzy that was not there before, “Do you hear the noises, your cunt is making Bride? My seed mixing with McCree’s, that probably delights you. I wonder which one will take up your womb first, mine or his” 

Bucking his hips, Hanzo pushed deeper inside of you. Locking into place, with precise movements he rolls his hips, grinding inside of you while he watches you come undone underneath him. Hanzo’s cum coated the inside, mixing with whatever is left from McCree while you scrambled to keep Hanzo pressed as close to you as possible while you rode out your waves of pleasure. 

Hanzo had one more good round with you before he pulled out, you whined at not being knotted and his warmth leaving you, but when he returned with a phone and the sound of a picture being taken made you snap out of your lust filled haze quickly. 

“Look at how it just oozes out of you.” Hanzo shows you the picture, your legs wide open, cum oozing out of your well used and knotted cunt, it made you lick your lips at the sight of seeing how blissed out and relaxed you looked. “You’re other husbands seem to enjoy seeing you like this.” 

Other husbands, made you perk up looking at Hanzo with wide eyes while he showed you what looked to be a texting group. Several other’s had responded to your lewd picture, one with a lot of emoji’s and praise for you, and one from McCree that read ‘open the door’. On the other side of Hanzo’s door was McCree with the biggest smile on his face and a bulge in his pants. 

“Hey, Hanners think she can take both of our knots?” McCree’s question made you smile, nodding your head while Hanzo laughed. 

“It certainly seems like our Bride wants to try it,” Hanzo replied, closing the door behind McCree after he had stepped in. McCree’s weight made you lean towards him, watching while he looked at Hanzo’s handy work before whistling. 

“Hanzo filled you up real good Pumpkin, now both of us are gonna give you a treat,” McCree spoke, smiling while he freed the bulge in his pants, before lifting you up and watching the cum leaking from you while Hanzo shimmied in behind you. “Let’s make her sing Hanzo.”


	3. The Vampires Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long. life kept getting in the way and there's a lot of request to get done on the blog hahaha. hope that this is okay, tried to make it longer, but i'm pretty sure that i failed that. 
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Your body hurt in all the right places, every little motion sent a pleasing and tingling satisfaction through your body. The chill that ran through your body when your feet touched the floor made you groan, the chill settled into your bones quickly let you know, that while the sex you had with both Hanzo and McCree was amazing, mind-blowing, but after the first two romps with both men everything came crashing down. 

Non-stop sex as great as it is doesn’t fill an empty stomach. Grabbing one of the blankets from Hanzo’s bed, smiling at how your two husbands were happy and content with being wrapped around one another after you had wiggled free, giving both of them a kiss before you left the room. 

Moving reminded you, that while you were cleaned up after some of your romps, you felt sticky and gross. Some of your husband’s dried cum was stuck to the inside of your thighs. 

After some wandering you came to what you assumed is an old kitchen. A large stone fireplace taking up most of a wall, everything looked rustic, older than you and anything you had seen. Running your hand on the stonework of the kitchen, you hummed at the feeling of cool stone under your fingertips, the rough texture of the wooden table, and how the light shone through amazing glasswork that had you mystified, unable to take your eyes off of it. Your thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle, and cold arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against the owner. Lips pressed against your neck, teeth nibbling at your already marked neck, licking after each small nip before a kiss was placed against where your pulse is strongest, making you buck against the person behind you. 

“You smell like Hanzo and Jesse, not awful their scents have always mixed well.” another kiss was placed on your neck, you leaned back against the owner of these lips without a care in the world. Earning a chuckle from them before you were picked up off your feet and placed on the table. 

You were met with silvering hair, sunken red eyes, ghostly pale skin, and a familiar set of teeth that you’d only hear about in stories. A vampire. A shiver ran down your spine. 

“Their scent smells really good mixed with yours. A bit overpowering, but can’t blame them for acting like overzealous pups. They just wanted to please you.” the vampire hummed, placing his forehead against yours humming in content, soaking up your warmth. 

The two of you remained like this for some time before a growl came from the vampire which had him moving away from you, looking embarrassed before he spoke. 

“Sorry, it has been some time since I’d last eaten,” the vampire looked away before looking at you once more, “I’ll make you something to eat after this. It won’t hurt, but for just a second.” 

His cold hands made you gasp, not even the faintest hint of warmth could be felt while goose bumps broke out across your skin. It wasn’t unpleasant, different yes, but welcomed with how the temperature difference seemed to make everything you felt all the more better, you could get used to this, having these cold hands never leaving your body, roaming your flesh while Jesse or Hanzo take you, keeping you cool when your body would burn.

If there was anything else you could choose to love about this husband is his teeth, dangerous and screaming for you to run away before he would tear into you and drink you dry, but you licked your lips and tilted your neck for him to have a taste of his bride.

You moaned low in your throat, pain gave way to pleasure while you became moldable in the hands of the vampire when his teeth sunk into your neck you swallowed heavily. The vampire leaned away from your neck, a smile on his lips while he gave you a kiss. 

“Our bites have an aphrodisiac effect that sooth our prey, making them easier to feed on,” the vampire’s gaze was soft, while his hands massaged your warming body. “This isn’t much of a honeymoon or the way to greet you to our home as our wife, but please just accept my horribly simple offering of food in exchange for my own meal and pleasure.” 

Muscles quivering, while the vampire removed the blanket from your body before laying you out on the table. He stood there, smiling. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,” the vampire whispered, before leaning down to pepper your body with kisses and one sweet bite that made you moan. “So you can have something to cry out later, my name is Jack.” 

Cold hands trailed down your body, Jack’s mouth latching onto your nipples sucking while he set about teasing your folds with his cold touch. Causing you to quietly moan aloud, while Jack’s hands roamed your body with a clear idea of what he wanted from this. You smelled divine to Jack, you smelled of life, sunlight, spices, love and a desperate need to be fucked senseless. Something Jack was more than happy to do for you. 

Sinking his teeth into your neck, Jack slowly pushed his way into your folds. You thanked how wet you were, might it be from yourself or if some of Jesse and Hanzo’s cum was still inside you were unsure just pleased that Jack was inside of you. The bites aphrodisiac qualities making your body feel as if it were on fire, while your back arched off of the table to get even closer to him, while you opened your legs even wider before tucking your feet into Jack’s lower back. 

The pleasure was building inside of you fast, you moaned openly begging for Jack to fuck you even harder. To make such a mess of you that you couldn’t walk or even think straight. You were panting heavily, squirming to get more of Jack inside of you, to meet each snap of Jack’s hips with your own movements. 

“Just a little bit more, you are doing amazing. Wonderful, taking me and my bite so well. Sad that I can’t breed you up like Jesse or Hanzo most likely tried, can’t stuff you full and keep it there with a knot, can only sit you all nice and pretty on my dick and watch you moan.” 

You cried aloud at Jack’s words, feeling a series of small bites on your body before your world faded into a bright white light and pleasure. Screaming as loudly as you could, hugging Jack inside of you the vampire groaned before biting into your neck and somehow making you scream even louder while you clung to him. 

A panting and sweaty mess, Jack nuzzled you giving you soft little kisses that made you return them with ones of your own. Which made Jack smile and this is how you learned how he has such a sweet little laugh that you would adore. 

“Let’s clean you up, your body needs time to recover and I’ll make you something to eat.” 

Humming in reply to Jack, you drifted to sleep while you allowed your third husband to carry you to bed with the promise of food.


	4. The Monsters Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while hasn't it and oof oof sorry for taking so long to get this out. i had fun writing it and now it's time to move onto the next husband.

The food Jack made was wonderful, filling and somehow light on your stomach. Which is nice since if you felt if you had eaten anything too heavy then you truly would have puked it all back up, you thanked the vampire while he was feeding you. Taking his time and making sure that you were well before he left you to lay down and take a nap. 

The nap was nice, you woke up to find another change of clothes laying on your bed. Seeing them made you smile, wondering which sweetheart had done this for you, while you changed clothes. This is when you heard something behind you while you started to change, stopping before you proceeded to keep changing, and stopping once more only to admire the clothes. On your figure they looked absolutely wonderful, it was amazing to you. The details were amazing but subtle enough to not distract from the clothes themselves. Hugging you in all the right places, it made you so happy that you couldn’t help, but smile. 

“A smile looks good on you,” the voice sounded like it was everywhere at once, a buzzing noise as an underlying tone to go with it. “A beautiful smile for a beautiful bride.” 

You felt your face flush with heat at the voices words. Everyone here has called you nothing, but nice things and gosh darn it if it wasn’t making you the happiest person in the world. Humans are greedier with their praise and kindness, often clinging to the nicer things they could say to another for something more cruel and judgmental towards another. 

“You’re really too kind. All of you, thank you,” you replied, ignoring the heat in your eyes because damn it all if you were going to start sobbing over such a sweet and unexpected compliment. 

You were gathered up into the monsters arms, kisses were placed on your face. Upon opening your eyes you found yourself looking directly into rich brown eyes that you were lost in, your breath stolen away as you looked at the face in front of you. The man is handsome, beyond anything else you had seen prior to becoming the Bride to the monsters in this place. 

“Nice set of bites you have Bride, good to know that Jesse, Hanzo, and Jack still like to leave something so pretty on someone,” your husband sounded pleased, leaning down to kiss the marks on your neck before grazing his own teeth on your neck sending shivers down your spine. 

“May I leave my own mark as well?” hands slowly made their way down your sides, before settling on your hips and small circles being rubbed into them. Nodding your head yes to him, the man picked you up and placed you on the bed. Hovering over you before leaning down to give your forehead a kiss, he pulled away. 

“Gabriel.” 

You parroted his name, loving the smile that appeared on Gabriel’s face when you said his name before the shadows around you started to curl around the two of you, coming to life and whispering. Gabriel removed your clothes, treating it as if it was something to be revered before he moved on to the next article of clothing. You felt your heart leap in your throat at the sight of Gabriel’s razor-sharp teeth, thinking for just a moment before surging up to pull him into a kiss. Mindful of their sharpness, you controlled the kiss, loving how Gabriel became goo and melted into the kiss. Trailing those dangerously sharp teeth over your bottom lip, enjoying the whine you let out when he moved your lip between his teeth applying a small bit of pressure to make small little ruby beads form. 

Shadows and smoke seemed to surround the two of you while Gabriel made his way further down, which turned out to be pleasant. The smoke and shadow tendrils touched and moved on your body. Some moved at the same time as Gabriel, other’s moved and did as they pleased while Gabriel focused on your breast. To Gabriel, you smelled absolutely wonderful and smelling the other monsters and how their scents mingled with yours made him shiver in delight. If he could bottle this he would, but for now, he would be satisfied with tasting it on your flesh. 

The tendrils moved on their own, teasing at your folds before sliding in and exploring on their own. You’re toes curled as the tendrils became more solid, moving at a nice slow pace that has you gripping at the sheets and grinding down in an attempt to feel more. Gabriel laughed at this, enjoying watching you writhe and enjoy having his tendrils inside of you, letting your pleased moans settle over him like a nice little song before he moved onto your other breast. The tendrils would be enough for now, satisfying a small itch before he moved on. 

The wet squelching noises made you moan aloud, and your face flush. Gabriel enjoyed the sound of it as well, love how wet, willing and into this you are. 

“You take me so nicely, what a great Bride.” 

Hearing Gabriel praise you just felt so good, you couldn’t help, but whimper and try to move even more to feel everything and hear more of Gabriel’s delightfully sinful voice praising you. 

“Do you actually want my cock, or are you satisfied with my tendrils?” Gabriel asked, leaning back away from you to watch how his tendrils were moving in and out of you at a fast and almost agonizingly slow pace, your slick making them shine a bit in the dim lighting, while you moaned and pushed back against them. 

“B-Both!” you managed to get out, seeing Gabe admiring his work had you biting your lip before gripping onto the sheets even tighter. You were full, but not full at the same time. 

Gabriel laughed, slowly bringing his hand up to pet at your hair and to move what was in your face away from your eyes. His beautiful Bride, oh how everyone here will spoil you and adore you. 

Sliding himself in along with his tendrils had you suck in a breath, it was so much, but it was nice to feel Gabriel inside of you, the tendrils continued to move freely, not at all bothered or blocked by Gabriel’s entrance. It felt so good, while Gabriel was moving so were the tendrils, all you could do was lay there writhing in pleasure, moaning at the increasing stretch, back arching and crying out as you shivered from all of these sensations. Squirming and whining, you begged Gabriel to do, even more, rutting against him in and his tendrils in a desperate need. Eyes half closed in sheer bliss, you rocked against every thrust moaning wantonly, feeling the tendrils moving right alongside Gabriel’s dick, hand traveling down to feel everything and loving what you felt. 

Gabriel shifted you so that he could support you, making sure that you were comfortable when he picked things up, loving how you were so lost in pleasure that he could only smile and praise you. 

He didn’t expect for you to buck and scream when you orgasmed, nor did he expect you to keep rutting against him while he bit your neck, letting himself remain inside of you while you came down from your high and nuzzled against him. Satisfied, and well taken care of. 

You moaned when Gabriel removed his tendrils and his own dick. He admired his work, pleased with himself at his work and how much you enjoyed it. If you weren’t with child already, then soon you would be. 

The thought of you growing round with child had Gabriel smiling. Oh, how everyone would spoil you when you took and he couldn’t wait for it


End file.
